


The Girl Named Matilde

by laratoncita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Hogwarts, Letters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laratoncita/pseuds/laratoncita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven letters Lavender sends home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Named Matilde

it's the colors you have  
no need to be sad  
it really ain't that bad

[grouplove, colors]

* * *

2 September 1991

Dear Mum and Dad,

Hello from Hogwarts! I'm in Gryffindor, like you Dad, though the Hufflepuffs look perfectly nice too. I met a really fun girl, her name is Parvati and her sister was sorted into Ravenclaw. Identical twins, you know. There's other girls, one named Hermione who was sorted with us of course but she's a bit rude to be honest. Rolled her eyes and such when Parvati and I were talking about the spells the sixth and seventh years use to charm their hair different colours. One of the girls from Ravenclaw had blue and silver throughout it was really quite pretty.

Did you know Harry Potter was in this year's class? He's in Gryffindor, too. I wonder who he'll be sitting with at dinners? He's a little bit shy but I think I probably would be too, if all these people were saying they knew me even when they really didn't. It's a lot, but anyway they're saying he grew up without knowing he was a wizard? How could that possibly work, I mean, he is the one who defeated You-Know-Who isn't he?

Anywho, I've got my schedule! We Gryffindors all have the same classes for now (and second year, you said right Mum?) and it's a bit confusing with the classes on odd-and-even days. We've Charms, History of Magic, Transfiguration, and Defense against the Dark arts (which is honestly a bit scary but I'm sure we'll all be fine. Gosh but the teacher is a bit fickle to be honest, not to be mean), but then History and Herbology switch out twice a week. Potions every Friday, urgh, are the dungeons easy to find? I haven't asked Professor McGonagall or any of the, erm, Prefects are they called? Mostly because one of them—Percy Wesley or something—is a bit stuck up too. Wouldn't be surprised if Hermione was already planning on following his footsteps. Not to say she's that stuffy but she's very focused, I'm not sure she'd even want to talk to me if I tried.

But it's been fun! I'll try and write once a week like you asked, Mum, but it seems these classes might be a bit more than we expected for me at least.

Love you!

Lavender

* * *

7 April 1993

Dear Mum and Dad,

It's a little scarier than I had first told you. I'm not sure who's still safe anymore. Hermione's been petrified, and I'm worried. I feel bad, too, for not being her friend but I doubt she wants to be friends now. Me and Parvati aren't sure what to do anymore. Penelope Clearwater was petrified too, but according to what they say about Slytherin's monster it's only supposed to hurt muggle-borns. She's a half-blood, Dad.

Term was honestly okay before this nonsense went on but for all that Professor Lockhart seems to have survived, I'm not sure he's the best Defense teacher to have. I know, Mum, that he's got great hair (and this is very very true) but the pixie incident wasn't made up by me, you know. He hasn't done a thing to help anyone, not that anyone really wants him to with the whole arm-growing thing that happened to Harry Potter still being remembered. I'm worried, Mum and Dad. And I'm not looking forward to planning next year at Hogwarts when there's so many issues going on this year (but yes, I am fine to stay here until the end of term. I can't leave Parvati alone here with no one else in the dorm, can I? It wouldn't be fair). It has to blow over, I hope so, and soon. I really just want the year to be over already.

Love you,

Lavender

* * *

3 June 1994

Dear Mum,

Oh, so he being a werewolf all of a sudden changes things? You were a year ahead of him in school, you said, Dad was four years ahead, you said, and all of a sudden the nice intelligent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is someone who should be burned at the stake? Mum, what in the world are you doing? He's been a perfectly nice teacher the entire time, he's done nothing but teach us things that NONE of the other professors have gotten close to covering, and all of a sudden he not being quite 'normal' makes a difference? I'm surprised you didn't call him a half-breed. I hope it was you being a decent human being but no doubt Dad just caught you before you sealed the letter.

I could care less that he's a werewolf. He's a perfectly nice man, rather handsome, even. I think he's the bravest person I know, and that's with Harry Potter in my year and House. Can you even imagine the pain he must go through every month? Or, worse, what it must have been like before the Wolfsbane potion was invented? He's a hero in my books, Mum. He even fought in the first Wizarding War, how could he possibly be some sort of monster.

So no, I don't think he somehow helped strategize Sirius Black's escape. He's not a madman. No one would willingly help someone who killed their friends (that's true, right? Or did you lie about friendships, too, Mum?).

I hope he can come back for next year. Save for Divination, I dare say his subject is my favourite in the school.

Lavender

* * *

17 December 1994

Dear Dad,

Don't worry, I didn't get into any sort of trouble with anyone during the Yule Ball. It was really quite fun, actually. The Weird Sisters played, and though they're not quite my cup of tea it was nice to have some live music that wasn't Professor Flitwick's choral group (but don't tell Padma that, as it's not quite up to par that Parvati and I are not fans of a capella. Poor thing, that Padma). The food was delicious but honestly, why do they continue to serve such messy food when most of us have off and done the best we could to dress up nicely?

Oh, and you'll never believe it! Hermione Granger—yes, the very studious girl who gallivants around with the terrible plans of Mr. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley—went with Viktor Krum. Krum! I maybe not be as big a fan as Uncle Jerwin, but that still strikes me as, well, something to be smug about. They're a rather cute couple, though I'm not sure if they'll last long. For all he seems fond of her (and it's rather obvious, he was starry-eyed the entire night and practically glowing as he presented her to a few of his classmates) he is after all a rather famous and world-traveling star, so it would be hard to see her once this year is done. That, without the age difference—not that it's too much, really, maybe three years at most Dad, don't worry for her or my sake.

Harry and Ron went with Parvati and Padma, but they were absolutely horrid dates according to the girls. In my opinion, Padma's a bit hard to get along with (and this despite the two of us finally making nice during second year) (then again, it's not nice to make fun of other people's names. Matilde is a perfectly good middle name. Though Marie would have sounded nice too, Dad). I'm not sure what Parvati did, but then again Harry seems to be hung up on some Ravenclaw girl who's already seeing Cedric, the other Hogwarts champion. Bad plan on their part, though Seamus (the Irish lad, Dad, a very pleasant boy) and I had a rather nice time.

Of things you may want to worry about: Professor Moody is, dare I say it, off his rocker. I wouldn't be surprised if he were reading everyone's letters in attempts to keep dangerous things out of the school. (Which, if that is the case and said teacher is currently reading my letter, stop!) But it's very informative, and his lessons are easy to follow but I'd still say Professor Lupin was the best teacher we've had so far. His office had a tank of grindylows that were fascinating if a bit terrifying.

Regardless, everything is going great so far even if no one's quite sure how Harry managed to become a part of the tournament. I personally think someone put his name in as a gag that backfired terribly but oh well.

Love,

Lavender

* * *

13 April 1996

Dad,

It's only gotten worse. Umbridge (I'll not shame you with the names we've called her around her) is an absolute terror, with no care for anyone nor anything unless it has to do with her power. She can't stand any type of magical creature it seems, even Professor Flitwick with his slight goblin ancestry. It's absolutely terrible of her, and I wouldn't be surprised if she had it out for the muggle-borns too. Dreadful woman. Plus, she's tried to get rid of Professor Trewlaney. She's no longer teaching, though she still lives in the astronomy tower. Firenze is a good teacher, no doubt, but Prof. Trewlaney was just such a kind soul to speak with. She won't even have me visit her, nor have Parvati for tea. The poor thing desperately needs some company but she just won't take it.

And it doesn't help that Harry Potter and his friends keep goading her. I understood, at first, and I even helped (because that's what being a Gryffindor is, you know that) but now...I'm afraid it's too much. It's practically—what was that muggle system you were talking about? In war-torn countries—martial law, with school rules no longer quite enforced. Everything is just so much more severe. I don't know what it's all accomplishing, Dad, but it worries me. I know for a fact that she's monitoring letters and the like, so I'm not positive how much of this will reach you, but I'll try anyway.

Fred and George Weasley (obviously Ron's brothers, who are funny but not nearly as sweet as he is) dropped out this past week. They put up a crazy display of fireworks, with spells of dragons and confettis and all kinds of beautiful creatures lighting up the ceilings. Even Peeves helped them, and usually he's the one wreaking havoc on us. Once the madness and din was created they flew off on their brooms, which Umbridge had confiscated from them way back when, after that fight with Malfoy I'd told you about. I just hope that what they've gone through isn't something that we'll have to deal with for long. I couldn't stand to have to push back against her anymore but Dad, I'm not going to lie: I will if I really have to.

Much love,

Lavender

* * *

11 November 1996

Dear Dad,

Just a quick update; I'll try and write a real letter some time next weekend, when I'm not quite drowning from a lack of sleep from Astronomy. It's necessary to Divination, I know, but oh how I miss sleep-filled nights.

It's all awfully jumpy here right now. Professor Snape is a good teacher, they say, but though I don't have him for classes anymore even just seeing him at the table during meals is a bit much. There's more to him than the rest think but I'm a bit worried about what just his truth is. Still wish Lupin could teach but oh, the nasty things they say about Greyback! I can hardly think to believe that such a terrible man actually exists. He's the real monster in all of this, he and You-Know-Who (whom I wished I had the courage to actually name, do you understand me?)

Tell Mum I'm fine. I'm sure I will be for awhile, but I'll at least try to be more consistent this year with writing.

Love,

Lavender

* * *

9 May 1998

Mum and Dad,

Lord Voldemort is dead, yes Harry vanquished him yes, everything is back to normal and Dad you don't have to hide anymore but

Mum would you still love me if I were blonde and not dark-haired? with blue eyes, not brown? Tiny and pudgy, tall and thick-skulled, with a reedy voice and no rhythm? Long-limbed no sense of humor dumb and deaf and

Hermione Granger saved my life but oh dear Mum how you'll hate this, my back is all sc

scarred up you know HE

He bit me Mum he

Fenrir Greyback is a monster and oh I'm so glad he's dead but I rather wish I were too I can't

tomorrow's the full moon. I'm not sure when I'll be home.

Lavender

ps Remus Lupin is still my hero


End file.
